Le Matire de la Mort
by QueenKas
Summary: Harry Potter, Master of Death, meets the Winchester Brothers. It does not go well.


**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter that are trademarked by J.K. Rowling and characters from Supernatural that are trademarked by Eric Kripke.**

* * *

Le Maitre de la Mort (Death's Master)

* * *

Harry sauntered down the street his hand gripped his bag fully. The bag was packed full of candy and chocolate only sold in the United States. It was a frustrating trip for the man but when your very pregnant wife has a craving for something she ate while on vacation that one time, well he had no choice but to make the voyage.

Harry was just relieved that he had an in with the Portkey department. He knew international portkeys were particularly hard to get approved, but Harry was able to expedite the process. He absentmindedly whistled as he made his way towards the nearby forest. His portkey had dropped him off there and he would need to be back at that same location to make the trip home.

Harry veered off the road and started to walk along a vague pathway and even though the moon was full and high in the sky, the light couldn't penetrate the trees. He walked through shadows, the air was silent around him. Only the soft sounds of crickets and various critters could be heard. The further he walked into the wood the darker it got and finally Harry had enough of tripping over tree roots.

"Lumos" he whispered and instantly he had a floating ball of light that hovered to the side of him lighting his way.

He arrived at his portkey location and took a quick look at his watch and saw that he was a few minutes early. He immediately started cursing the invention of time delay portkeys. Sure, logically, he understood the purpose of them but at this moment in time all he could think was that he wished he could have had a passcode portkey instead. He would have been home by now if that was the case.

Harry looked at his watch once more and saw that he only had two minutes left. He picked up the old boot that would be his ticket home and impatiently waited for the clock to run out. With only a few minutes left he hear a branch snap and Harry immediately spun around and lowered himself into a defensive stance, prepared for anything, the boot still clutched in him hand.

Dean and Sam Winchester were in town after they read about the three deaths that happened under mysterious circumstances. It was a small town that never suffered so much as a robbery and now they had three murders. Sam and Dean talked to the locals and found out only one person was a stranger. A tall black-haired man with an accent rolled into town from somewhere unknown.

Dean immediately jumped on the bandwagon, "Come on Sammy, new guy in town. Mysterious deaths. One plus one equals two. Let's go" he said, and so began the hunt for the stranger. Neither brother bothered to ask when the stranger appeared, if they had they would have realised their mistake.

Dean and Sam easily found the man and managed to subtly follow him all day. When the sun set they followed the man deep into the woods and clutched their guns tighter when they finally got proof of him being a witch.

They were confused when they saw the man pick up an old boot but took this as their chance to attack while he was distracted.

"Now, Sam" Dean hissed, and the two brothers moved forward as one. Their attack would have been perfect had Dean not stepped on a branch, alerting the man to their presence.

The man spun around and crouch in a defensive stance and Dean didn't want to give the witch the chance to utter a single word, so he immediately fired a shot that hit it's target directly in the heart. The man went down hard. Sam and Dean slowly approached the man with caution, but Dean's aim had been true, and the man now lay dead on the forest floor.

"Let's get out of here Sammy"

 **One Month Later**

Harry stirred slowly. He could make out two male voices that spoke too softly for him to pick up a thing they said. Harry's head lolled to the side and he blearily crack his eyes open. He looked around the room he was in, a dirty bunker with scribbles on the wall, and saw the two men hunched over in conversation by a door.

Harry tried to shift in the chair, but he couldn't move. He looked down and squinted at the large metal chains that wrapped around his chest and the shackles on his wrist and ankles.

"Bloody Hell" he groaned, "Fleur is going to kill me" he mumbled. This was their first night away after the baby was born and it was not going well. The two men spun around, the shorter one was quick to aim his gun.

Harry glared at the men and was about to demand answers when an older man came rushing into the room, carefully balancing an old wood bowl in one hand and a dusty old book in the other.

"It's ready" the man announced.

"Good, cause Sleeping Beauty is awake" the shorter man pointed out and the old man looked at the glaring man and muttered, "Balls"

He shifted to look at the other two men and said, "Well hurry up, Idjits, before he breaks free"

The two young men rolled their eyes but complied with the order. Harry was curious about what was about to happen and confident in his ability to survive that he relaxed back into his chair and just observed.

"Furor divinia virtute in infernum eam detrde" the men chanted. The bowl sparked and caught fire and out of it a thick billowing tower of smoke rose from the flames and headed straight for him.

Harry gasped and coughed as the smoke entered his nostrils and lungs. He couldn't breath and desperately gasped for air. Thankfully it only lasted for less than a minute and as soon as the smoke cleared Harry was able to get a lung full of fresh air.

"How are you still alive?" the shorter man demanded, "What the fuck are you?" he asked as he pointed the gun at Harry.

"Wait. You just admitted to trying to kill me and now you expect me to answer your questions?" he asked sarcastically before scoffing, "Americans"

"I don't understand why the spell didn't work. I mean the witch killing bullets put him down when he was shot" Harry heard the tall man say to the older man.

"Maybe it had nothing to do with the spell but the fact that you shot him" the older man suggested, and Harry almost wanted to clap, at least one of these witch hunters was smart.

"Yeah, maybe a shot to the heat would take him out for good" the smaller growly man threatened and raised his gun to Harry's forehead.

"Dean" The taller man pleaded and pulled Dean away from Harry. At least Harry finally had the name of one of these imbeciles.

Suddenly the four men heard the sound of footsteps on the floor above them.

"Harry!" a soft melodic feminine voice called out and they heard the steps coming down the stairs.

Harry's eyes widened when he realized his wife had come searching for him. He opened his mouth to scream for her to run and call for back up, but the behemoth of a man lunged forward and held him his hand tight over Harry's mouth, so no sound could escape.

Dean prepared himself to protect the others and without thinking, when he saw a blond woman saunter through the door with a lit-up stick in her hand he fires a shot and the woman went down hard before she had even registered what was happening in the room.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw his wife go down and blood spill onto her shirt form a bullet wound. He could vaguely hear the man behind him scolding the other but white noise dominated his hearing. He let out a wordless scream of anger and pain and the chains that held him exploded outwards and he was free.

Dean, Sam and Bobby all ducked to miss the debris form the chains and gulped as they looked into the black eyes of the man they were holding. It was like looking into the eyes of the devil who planned on ripping their souls from their bodies.

The battle was brief with Bobby and Dean being thrown against the wall and Sam collapsing to the ground when his leg was broken, and his arm ripped from it's socket. The man approached the woman and collapsed to him knees in grief. Dean took this as his chance and fired a shot. The man collapsed onto of the woman, a bullet hole adorning the back of his head.

The trio heaved a sigh of relief that it was over. They heard the soft flap of wings and saw Castiel standing and looking down on the two bodies with horror growing on his face.

"Dean, what have you done?" Castiel choked out as he looked down at the man that still held the smoking gun in his hand.

"What, Cas?" Dean glared at the angel as he pushed himself up, "Another monster dead. Two actually" Dean said with a proud smile that was quickly wiped off his face when he noticed the room started to darken and shadows grew up the wall.

"What's happening?" Sam asked warily as the three Hunters huddled together and aimed their guns at nothing.

"You have harmed a very well protected man. You should have left him alone" a silky voice said from the shadows and everyone's eyes widened when they saw the tall, slim, pale man step out of the shadows into the panic room.

"Death" Castiel breathed out.

"Winchesters" Death growled, "I should have known"

The black robed Death walked over to the two bodies and with a single touch of his finger both were breathing once more.

Harry leapt to his feet and protectively held Fleur behind him. Usually Death would take him home to resurrect him, he had never resurrected when still in danger. He growled, and his wand flew into his hand, a blasting curse on the tip of his tongue when Death held out his head.

"Easy, Harry. They will not harm you again" Death said to him that also sounded like a warning towards the other men.

Death turned his back to Harry and Fleur and addressed the room, "This man and his family are under my protection, if I find out you have harmed them again, you will not like the consequences." Death threatened before he disappeared once more into the shadows.

"What makes you so special to warrant Death's protection" Dean demanded, as if he had any right to answers after murdering the two people.

"That is none of your concern" Harry growled, he still felt an overwhelming urge to murder the men in front of him, "And if I ever see any of you again, I will take great pleasure and ripping you apart, piece by piece" he promised and with a loud crack that damaged the floor and wall he and Fleur disappeared.

"What the hell was that, Cas?"

"That was Harry Potter, and when he mastered death a decade ago he fell under Death's protection. That has now extended to his family. I would suggest you follow their instructions and leave them be" Castiel advised before he too disappeared form the room.

"Balls" Bobby muttered as he looked around the destroyed panic room.

'At least it's still standing' he thought to himself and then jumped out of the way of a chuck on concrete that fell from the ceiling.

* * *

 **Challenges/Prompts:**

 **Lamia's Title Challenge – Week 4: Title must be in a foreign language**


End file.
